Cacturne
/ |evofrom=Cacnea |gen=Generation III |species=Scarecrow Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Dark |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=77.4 kg |imweight=170.6 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Water Absorb |body=12 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Human-Like |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Cacturne (Japanese: ノクタス Nokutasu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Cacturne appears to be a green Pokémon with green spikes surrounding its entire body. It also has yellow eyes with black marks surrounding it. It also has black dots making its mouth. It also appears to have a scarecrow hat, explaining it being the Scarecrow Pokémon. It has a cactus-like appearance and traits making like a Scarecrow Cactus. Gender differences Females have a large rhombus on their chest while males have two small rhombus' on their chest. Natural abilities Cacturnes have the ability Sand Veil and a hidden ability Water Absorb. Sand Veil prevents Cacturne from being attacked by sandstorms and raises its evasion 20% in sandstorms. Water Absorb prevents Cacturne from being affected by -type moves and restores its HP a bit when attacked by a Water-type move. Evolution Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea as of level 32. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} 1 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 1 |Poison Sting|15|100|35|Poison|Physical|Clever|2|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |[[Growth]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 4 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 7 |[[Growth]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 10 |Leech Seed|—|90|10|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 13 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 16 |'Needle Arm'|60|100|15|Grass|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 19 |'Feint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 22 |[[Ingrain]]|—|—|20|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 26 |'Payback'|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 30 |[[Spikes]]|—|—|20|Ground|Status|Clever|2|0}} 32 |Spiky Shield|—|—|10|Grass|Status|Tough|1|0}} 35 |'Sucker Punch'|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 38 |Pin Missile|25|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 44 |'Energy Ball'|90|100|10|Grass|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 49 |Cotton Spore|—|100|40|Grass|Status|Beautiful|2|1}} 54 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 59 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting||Tough|3|0}} |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost||Smart|8|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 332 front.png |emeraldspr = E 332 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 332 front.png |dpspr = DP 332 front.png |dpsprf = DP 332f front.png |ptspr = DP 332 front.png |ptsprf = DP 332f front.png |hgssspr = DP 332 front.png |hgsssprf = DP 332f front.png |bwspr = Cacturne BW.gif |b2w2spr = Cacturne BW.gif |xyspr = Cacturne XY.gif |xysprs = Cacturne Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Cacturne XY.gif |orassprs = Cacturne Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime May's rival, Harley, has a Cacturne that appears to be his main and favorite Pokémon, as Harley dresses in a way that looks very similar to a Cacturne. Harley's Cacturne made its first appearance in A Cacturne for the Worse and a minor appearance in the movie starring Deoxys and Rayquaza, ''Destiny Deoxys''. Trivia * Despite it saying Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon, it can be found in the wild all the time in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, and in the morning in Pokémon Platinum. ** It was fixed in Pokémon Platinum where Cacturne could only be found in the morning and nighttime. Origins It might be based off of the Bubak, a scarecrow that would imitate cries of a newborn baby in order to lure them to their deaths. They also follow people around until they can't move, similar to its Pokedex entry from HeartGold and SoulSilver. Etymology Cacturne appears to be a mix of a "cactus" and a "scarecrow". Its name, seeing how Cacturne is a Grass/Dark Pokémon, is a mix of the words "cactus" and "nocturnal". Gallery 332Cacturne_AG_anime.png 332Cacturne AG anime 2.png 332Cacturne_Dream.png Cacturne-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon